Let Me Love You Forever
by starglow71
Summary: Wincest,eventually unrelated! Sam/Dean/Bobby! Dean is turned by Lust's touch during their battle with the Seven Deadly Sins. Now Sam and Bobby are His feeds. Language, sexual content, graphic imagery, if you don't like this kind of thing, don't read!


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters.

**Warning: Wincest, but as a Incubus and his lovers/feeds now. Lots of PWP at times, sorry . Lots of graphic language and imagery. Don't like please don't read. It gets really smutty so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

Plot: Lust has gotten her nasty little venom into Dean and he's feeling…differently now. Now he's suddenly seeing Sam in a different light, Bobby, too. Between seducing his loved ones and the being turned into a Incubus, his life has gotten very complicated. Here's hoping he handles it appropriately.

With lots of sex, of course.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lust's kiss was bad enough. Not getting there in time to stop? It was _horrible_.

Dean managed to fuck her as he exorcised her and came clawing at her, needing more as her dead host collapsed beneath him now. He knew what had happened and yet…still _needed_…still needed _fed._

Sam rushed in and he sprang onto him, biting him hard, sending Sam to the ground moaning incoherently as the poison filled him and changed him for Dean. Dean looked at the door fearfully and broke a window, getting Sam into the Impala and driving away. Bobby ran into the room when his battles were done and sighed.

He saw the body, surmised who it was and groaned, looking at the mess. Sam's and Dean's guns lay nearby and he picked them up. Dialing the cell, he hoped they'd pick up and prayed that they would still be themselves.

No answer, _damn _it.

He kept calling and headed out the door, setting the place on fire and driving home. The boys would go there eventually. In the meantime, he'd just keep calling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was hungry and horny, and in love. Suddenly in love. With Sam. Who was out of it. Dean didn't see this as an obstacle really. Sam would come to love him. _Brother no more_, He would be _his_.

He worked Sam's clothes off then his own, perched Sam's ass up for him and thrust in, fucking him for hours, holding him down until his venom spread through him, overwhelming his brother's senses again, making him _his_!

Months passed, Dean kept Sam with him in an abandoned cabin in the woods. Making love to him, Sam sucking his dick, Dean feeding from him. Sam already always open to him now, ass ready to take any time. Already lost to the pleasure. When he got away from the field Dean put up, Sam would be able think and Dean was afraid of what he would say. Dean knew what he was. Incubus, fucking _Incubus_! Bitch turned him into a Incubus and now he was so addicted to and in love with his own brother he had to keep him or die!

Dean was screwed. Hence, he made sure to fuck Sam as often as he could, the need to feed present at all times now.

He knew this couldn't go on and still he did it. Sam kissed him passionately enough, seduced him when he backed off from him, feeling like Dean didn't love him anymore or something. Which was _not _true, Dean loved him so much it hurt.

He just didn't feel like his brother anymore but _lover _and…_Mate_ was what Sam was now.

So, unable to bear _losing_ Sam, they hid and Dean kept him enthralled. Sure he would lose Sam if he remembered or Sam would kill him. He couldn't bear either.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

One day, as they slept cuddling, Sam stirred and got up, walked out to the car and sat on it. He sat thinking, feeling something niggling at his mind. Sam met that niggle and explored it.

Then he wanted to cry. He remembered again.

Dean was bitten and he had come in on him fucking her corpse. Then he had bit Sam and carried him off. They had…oh, _fuck_, they had done…_that_. Sure, Sam had fantasized about it, but had known to never act on it. Had even managed to forget about it, since losing Jess and Dad.

He looked at his watch, the date was wrong, not seven months since the bite, not…_damn_, Was it true? He pulled out his phone and checked the calendar. He sighed, it was true. Sam felt the pull in his body, grew hard already, body tightened in desire as Dean approached, but thankfully Dean didn't touch him.

"You did this. My _brother_." Sam said in confusion. "How did…Why do I…_Dean_?"

"I'm sorry, Sammy. It all snowballed, crap with us always does." Dean explained, sitting next to him now. "She bit me and I turned, _really_ fast I might add. I exorcised her though. Then you came in and I lost it. I was so horny and I saw you, and then loved you. The brother stuff just _gone,_ you know? Not there anymore, you were _mine_. So I bit you and marked you, let the poison claim you, then carried us here."

"I've continually fucked you and made love to you since. You're my Mate, Sammy, immortal like me. I'm a Incubus, baby, and you're my lover, my feed, my…well, my _Everything_ really. Couldn't bear you leaving me or killing me, so I kept you enthralled. You still are, it's permanent, Sam. Sorry." He leaned in and kissed Sam, his desire calling Sam's body to his. Sam immediately straddled him and sheathed there. "Sammy, I love you." Sam moaned as the desire pulled through him and they fucked there on the car, for the longest time.

"Fuck…so amazing…please…baby…let me…let me cum!" Sam pleaded and Dean gave in; two hours later of course, after flipping them and taking Sam that way, then bending him over the hood, and then letting Sam cum only when Dean was able to, feeding off their orgasms as they seemed to multiply and he let their power of them feed his hunger until they both were spent.

"Dean…I'm…so screwed here." Sam said softly, pulling a worried Dean into his arms and kissing him gently, not in sex now, but _love_. "Addicted to you. in love with you. Always was, you know, since forever really. Almost forgot that part; I was only your brother _then_. Until _this_, of course. So this…can't _ever_ be changed?"

"No, I should be sorry, was your brother only, too. Never had these feelings before the bite. But now I do and I can't, just _can't_ let you go now. _So in love and so addicted_, need you to _stay_." Dean said and sighed, "You want to go? I guess I could _try_ letting you go. See what happens." He looked at Sam and looked very unhappy. He handed him the keys and walked away, tossing him some clothes. "You might need these. Although you look so much better naked, baby." Dean sighed again, crying already, "I love you, Sammy. It may not be brotherly, but I love you so go…so fucking much!"

Then he walked away, saying softly, "I'll be here, if you…I'll always be here for you, Sammy, waiting for you. Only want you anyway. _Always _there for you." He went in the house and Sam stood there watching him leave, hurt and heartbroken, over what Dean had done to him and by Dean walking away this time. Sam was confused inside and his head and heart _hurt_.

So he got in the car and drove off, leaving Dean crying in the room, wanting to die but knowing he never could…never again. Not as good a thing as it used to be, he thought.

Sam needed time to think, Dean would give him that.

Even if it meant losing him forever.

It was his own fault really.

Xxxxxxxxxx

First thing, Sam called Bobby told him what had happened. While worried and angry, Bobby understood Sam needed space and that Sam didn't want him going after Dean for this. It wasn't his fault, not entirely. Sam blamed the _bitch_, Lust, for most of this mess.

So did Bobby.

Bobby did make him promise to visit soon as he was ready, and to bring Dean with him, too. Bobby wouldn't hurt him, he promised. He was glad they were alive, he'd thought Demons had killed them. Sam agreed and hung up.

Sam ate a meal and watched as it came out just the way it had went in, undigested. Hmm, no digestive system, okay, no more eating then, or drinking. Tea looked wrong coming out his dick this way, ugh!

So immortal sex feed for his bro…_no,_ _not anymore_. That feeling was gone, not ever feelable anymore. Immortal feed for his Lover…his Mate. No eating or drinking, just fucking and making love for all eternity, Dean _takin_g him for eternity, his dick riding Sam, Sam sucking him. Not that the sex was bad, it was spectacular really! He could live with that part; In fact, he _loved_ that part.

Okay, Dean had to rape him first to make him this way. Well, yeah, that should bug him but he knew Dean wasn't at the wheel when he had done it, well, not _entirely _anyway. _Fuck!_ Why did their lives get to be so _interesting?_! First Yellow eyes kills Jess, now this. Sam was tired of the bad shit hitting them this way.

But was this Incubus thing _really_ so bad? They weren't unhappy or sad, or broken or bloody. They weren't tearing each other apart or miserable this way. It didn't feel like a bad thing, Sam thought honestly. It felt like…a _really_ amazing, totally _perfect_ thing. It made his heart burst to think of this with Dean; he'd always fantasized about this with Dean. Well, not _exactly_ like this, but all the same, it felt like it could be his last chance at happiness here.

Could he throw it away?

He felt the weakness hitting as he drove farther away from Dean and nearly rammed a pole. His last waking thought was calling Bobby, and asking him to please take him to Dean before he died. He had something to tell him, along with telling Bobby where he was. Then he felt nothing.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Heaven, hmm, so _this _was heaven.

A big empty field with trees around it.

Hmm, there was the Impala.

No one else around.

Wow, he'd pictured Heaven _differently_.

"Hello, baby." Came a voice.

Sam turned to see his Mom approaching.

"Mom?" Sam croaked in shock.

She just smiled and touched his face.

"What are you _doing,_ Sammy?" She asked sadly and he cried now.

"I ran away from…Dean, everything. He's a Incubus now, you know?" Sam said and she nodded.

"So are you." She said and took his hand pulling him to the car, passing a hand over the windshield, making pictures appearing there now. "See?"

Sam saw. Bobby was crying, putting him in his car and driving. He knocked on the door of the cabin and Dean opened with a hopeful look, so hopeful Sam's heart soared from it before realizing he was dead now and this would probably break Dean now. Then Sam's heart broke instead.

Sam wasn't wrong. Dean collapsed on the floor, pulled Sam out of Bobby's arms and cried brokenly, said it was his fault, all his fault. Said he wished he were dead too and how could Sam _not _take him with him? Sam cried now too. But then Dean felt something and looked even more unhappy. Sam was breathing still, alive, but…so empty. His soul gone, and leaving behind a Sam sex doll that Dean couldn't bear to touch anymore without Sam in there to love him from it. He still laid it gently on the bed and covered it up, sobbing brokenly over it_. Begging_ Sam to come back to him, he _loved _him. Using all his powers to try to bring him back. Pleading for him to wake up, _please!_

"But…I'm _here_…so I must be dead!" Sam said confused but his mother shook her head.

"No, you're just _lost_ at the moment. Your soul ends up here eventually, with his. Your soul-mates, you and he, true love souls, completely joined here. Unfortunately, the Immortality thing is messing up that plan. You can stay here, _alone_, leave him with your body, or…go back and be _with_ him. You're in love with him now, you know." She smiled gently, "He _really_ is in love you, too, Sam. This is breaking him apart. Being without you _always_ breaks him, just as it breaks you, _every time_."

She turned to leave, "It's your choice, Son. Just thought I'd let you know your options."

"But…he's a _Incubus_. Doesn't that make what we have evil?" Sam had to ask unable to look away from Dean sobbing this way, wanting to go to him so _badly_ now.

"No, not inherently. It's not what you _are _that makes you a monster, Sam, it's what you _do _with it that does that part. Look inside yourself, look inside him. Do you see Evil _there_?" Mary said then vanished.

Sam sat there doing just that.

No, he saw no evil in himself for wanting this, for them having this. In fact this made him happier than he had ever been in his whole miserable life really. It was the only thing he had ever found himself really wanting this _badly_.

No, Dean wasn't evil either. Just corrupted and different. Still good and still the basic person he was. Dean just loved Sam differently now, the way Sam had wanted him to for a long time now. _Could he let this go?_

No, Sam decided, he couldn't do that. He would love Dean, his Incubus Mate, and he would be his Mate, loved and cherished, not as brothers, never again, all that wiped away with one bite. So he closed his eyes and prayed to return to his body…to return to _his _Dean.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean felt hands touch him, and he looked up in surprise. Sam was looking at him, eyes shining with love. "Said I had something to tell you." Sam whispered and his voice hurt.

"Be still, you were badly injured, I healed all of it but…you were gone, your soul was." Dean said going up to look at him. Afraid to touch him. Holding back his power. Sam might have decided to not be with him. "I can't go back to brothers, Sam. Our bond, my power, it won't _let _me." What would they do now?

"I totaled your baby, sorry. I was passing out, and it happened. Didn't mean to." Sam whispered and Dean brushed gently fingers through his hair, kissing his cheek. They both felt the jolt from that and Dean went to pull away but Sam held him in place.

"It's okay. I'll just have to fix her again. You're more important, she may be my baby, too, but, _really_, she is _just_ a car." Dean said eyes full of relief and sadness. "What did you want to tell me?"

Sam saw him preparing for the worst, pulling up that _damn_ mask that hid his feelings, the mask he hadn't used since Lust had changed him and he'd taken Sam for his own. "_Don't, don't put on that mask again, fucking hate that thing! _You always use it to hide your fears and hurt, and this is neither, so don't use it, _ever again_, Dean, _I mean it!_ I will leave your ass _flat_ if you dare to use that _fucking_ thing again, _I promise you that!"_ Sam said in frustration, Dean was already assuming the worst, but then again, they usually got the worst, so it was an understandable reaction but that didn't make it any less annoying to see.

Dean let the mask slip away and nodded unhappily, showing his pain now.

"I was coming back to tell you that I loved you, too, and would stay as long as you wanted me to. I'm in love with you, too. I want to be with you this way, for all Eternity." Sam said happily.

"Even with the sex and feeding from you thing?" Dean asked and Sam nodded, leering, pulling him in for a kiss.

"_Especially_ with that mind-blowing sex and the way the power strips my mind away, I love that part. I would like to speak more, if we could balance the power that way but if not, it's okay. A date would be nice if I'm expected to the woman in this relationship, I suppose you might be resistant to this but I am so _not_ a sex slave here, I am your Mate, and as such, I demand romantic dates…and gifts…and anniversaries, the whole thing! I'm that _good_. I've earned _that_ much." Sam said agreeably, stroking Dean's dick now, feeling Dean's desire pulling him in now, taking his thoughts away again. "Bobby, you should go now. We'll visit later, promise."

"Okay, don't be strangers. And no more dying on me again. What about the Impala?" Bobby asked and Sam only moaned as Dean thrust in taking him harder and harder now, both feeling the pull. Dean's power over Sam taking all thoughts away, leaving him a willing slave to its pleasure and the most overwhelming desire he'd ever known. Dean in turn spiraled right along with him and felt himself feeling more than pleasure now, but also ownership, knowing Sam was finally _his _for all time, willing now. This made him so happy. He tried to pull it back enough for Sam to speak now.

"Tow it to your yard, we can stay with you, if you don't mind, and fix it there. Or we can find somewhere else to stay, if we had to. You have all the parts and tools I'll need to fix her there." Dean said and Bobby chuckled, nodding.

"You can stay with me. It's okay. I just have to get used to the new _you_ is all…and all the sex stuff, but otherwise, please stay as long as you need to." Bobby said heading out.

"Thanks again, Bobby." Both boys called and Bobby laughed at the breathless quality to their voices.

"No problem." Bobby called and then left for real, shutting the door behind him. He used a chain to hook the Impala to his truck and then drove away, leaving the couple very happily fucking behind him in the room.

Sam was alive. Those boys were okay. He could live with this new thing of theirs.

Incubus or not, they were his boys. And he loved them.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Sammy, I love you." Dean said as he made love to Sam for the third time in a row, his third feed of the night Sam's sixth orgasm still making them fly high together. He already knew how well Sam loved his dick taking him like this, he had been very vocal about it these past few hours, and not always the cleanest language either. Sam got dirtier and dirtier, the more he was fucked. _Dean liked it very much!_ This was a side of Sam he wanted to see more of. The power filled them again, took Sam but still managed to let him speak now, Dean decided to keep it this way forever now. "I'll love you for all Eternity."

"I love you, too, Dean." Sam said and groaned in lust as wave after wave of orgasms ran through him and Dean fed off of them, fucking him through them before cumming into him repeated as well, with shouts and near screams, mostly dirty phrases, loving words, and Sam's name repeated over and over as Dean filled his ass with his cum repeatedly and fed from him, returning energy to him as well. "For all eternity and beyond."

They cuddled now and neither worried about the other going _anywher_e.

They were right where they wanted to be and that was right where they were going to _stay._

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean fucked Sam for another two months straight, in between dates and gifts, and wedding rings they bought at a jewelry store, Sam got Dean one, too. Had a real ceremony under assumed names even. Then Dean called him back to bed to fuck and feed some more. Sam had to agree this was perfect for them now. Dean fucked him almost continuously now and Sam was not arguing. If Dean stopped, he'd have had to kill him somehow. He'd have found a way. Sam was sure he'd find one. Nothing was better than Dean in his ass, taking him to new heights of pleasure each time as he fed and he intended to keep it this way, or he'd have to resort to sucking him off _a lot_. Sam liked that too.

Soon it was almost Christmas and they headed to Bobby's. He welcomed them but said nothing about what had taken them so long to show up or why they hadn't called in all that time, he knew why anyway. Dean the Incubus put Dean the Man-whore to shame, made him look like a priest of the highest order. Bobby watched as Dean rotated his time between working on his car and feeding off of Sam, with Sam clearly okay with this plan. Sometimes Bobby even helped work on it, too. To help get it done faster and escape the wild Incubus sex that seemed to have taken over his house now, upstairs of course, not in front of him. The sounds coming from that room were enough. They put porn to shame, those two, no porn star or phone sex operator ever made sounds as good as theirs, _ever_ in the history of sex. Bobby was pretty sure.

The boys did manage to spend a good Christmas with him and squeeze in more time with him as the days passed and Bobby found himself looking forward to that time with them. So he wasn't too surprised when they called him into the study and relayed the news.

"We're quitting Hunting." Dean said smiling, cuddling Sam to him, who also looked happy. "As a Incubus, I need sex almost all the time and not to mention, my changes I've gone through, I would be an instant target. Sam is my mate, my feed, I can't risk him hurt. So we need to know if we can stay here…forever. Can we? We'll leave and find somewhere else if you prefer not to. The Impala is fixed now. We never thanked you for the help with her, thanks, Bobby."

"Stay forever then. I want you to. Do all the sex and feeding you have to, you're safe here." Bobby agreed. He could use the help anyway. Besides, Dean was normal now but more often than not his skin was hunter green, his hair long and blond, and his eyes were glowing green orbs with ten foot long wings of velvety soft green that matched his skin. His hands were claw-like a lot and he was huge, at least three feet taller than he normally was as a human. He would stay that way until he fed and then go back to normal for a few hours, before reverting to the other form again. Bobby was getting used to his new green form so this didn't bother him but it would bother the others if they saw it.

So the boys were _safe_r here, their little piece of Home for all eternity.

They only wished Bobby _wouldn't_ have to die on them.

Maybe they could fix _that_, too.

He needed laid, _too._

Xxxxxxx

One day, Bobby woke up to Dean by his bed.

Sam on the other side of him, both holding his hands.

Looking worried.

"What is it?" Bobby asked.

"Let him…_fuck…_Bobby…let him bite you…make you like me? So you won't die on us, please? We don't want to be without you!" Sam pleaded. Eyes wet with tears and pain, Bobby was older now, getting frail. Dean held a de-aging ritual to fix that first. Maybe make him their own age.

Bobby looked at them in shock and surprise. Dean handed him the spell and Bobby nodded.

"I need time to think about this." Bobby said, actually considering it, surprising himself with that little revelation. "Does this mean I'd be your…feed…like him?"

"Yes but you'd be my lover and maybe his, but not able to cum unless it's with me but that's good too. In between, you'd be ours, _not _our father anymore, maybe, not sure. Just know this is what we want for you, eternity, with us. I'm a good lover! You won't regret that part, _honest!"_ Dean pleaded, his green eyes soft with tears as well, Bobby's loss already tearing them two boys apart.

So Bobby did the only thing he could do, to ease that pain in them, and so he'd never have to leave them again. He felt his death coming and knew it was _his_. He didn't want it to be _theirs_, too.

So he said, "Yes, I'll do it."

The boys helped him prepare the ritual and they performed it on him, Bobby de-aging to around thirty now, but still dying. The spell only worked on his body's aging process but not the dying part.

So Dean bit him and let the poison spread, praying it worked like it did with Sam, then while the man lay there incoherent, he worked him open as gently he could, then pushed in and fucked him. Then fucked him for almost a month straight, taking turns feeding off Sam, too. Eventually they eyed the sleeping Bobby and sighed, he was open for Dean to fuck him at any time, okay. But was he _immortal?_ That was the question. Was he _mad _at them?

So they woke him up and asked. Dean removed him from the field of power, so he could think clearly.

Bobby shook his head and sat up now, looking thoughtful. "Boys? Did it _work_?"

"Well, that's what we're checking. You're open for business, like Sam is, so that part worked." Dean admitted then leered, "You're on sweet piece of ass, Bobby baby, loved fucking you."

Bobby chuckled and blushed red as a beet at the same time, "So we've been...well, you've been fucking me…for how long?" He got up and looked at the calendar, the boys looked panicked. "A month and a half almost? Damn, wait, I remember that now. Wow, you really are a good lover, still want you all the time, feel that desire eating at me already. This how you feel all the time, Sam?" Sam nodded happily, kissing Dean and whispering in his ear, "_Never _get enough of you, baby!"

Bobby fought the desire to kiss Dean, too. And lost. Pulling him in for a deep kiss and finding he liked kissing the man, too. Bobby already wanting him inside him. This was _weird_. He had been warned but damn now he was screwed. Well, he would be once Dean got an urge to screw him. Damn, bad thought! Bad thought! But so good, too, wow, like he couldn't wait to take that big old dick in his…uh uh, not going there! Fuck…okay ignoring that thought entirely. Not saying that word ever again actually. "Um, need a moment. Gotta freak out a minute." Bobby ran outside and sat by the porch, thinking and shaking his head.

"I…I know you want us to leave but…if we go too far from each other, it strains our connection. You'll die eventually. You need me to feed so you can live, too now. I'm sorry, maybe I'll just feed once every two days, if it will keep you alive. I'll try not to…so sorry. You hate me, _huh_? I _did _warn you." Dean sighed, "We'll pack and go. I won't go far. I'll keep the…well, you know, brief as possible. I know you don't want me, that's okay. There are some cabins nearby, we'll find something near there. We'll call when we're settled." Dean said and went upstairs to pack. Sam followed and sighed, "We'll miss you, Bobby."

They were packed but then Dean collapsed crying. Sam held him and cried a little himself. Soon they stopped enough to head to the car, giving Bobby a peck on the cheek and a hug, then an "I love you, Bobby. Always. Sorry it's not the same it was. At least you won't die now." Each echoed this sentiment and drove off, Bobby watched them go, crying himself and his heart breaking from the thought of having just lost the only people he'd ever loved in his life since…Karen.

No longer his sons…lovers and did he _ever_ miss them already, whatever they were now?

Days passed, every two days Dean came by and fucked him, fed, giving him energy back. Not looking him in the eye, like it was dirty and wrong what he was doing then leaving again. Not saying anything but that he was sorry, he loved him and they missed him. They had a cabin nearby and jobs to pay for it.

Bobby walked through his house and it was so _quiet_. He lay in his bed, and it was so _empty_, and smelled of their sex together, of Sam beside them kissing him as well. The kitchen was too big now; Bobby never ate anymore. His body ached for Dean, his heart ached for him, and Sam to a smaller extent, but _not _a less important one.

Bobby had _enough._ He gave up all thoughts of being normal again and things being the way they used to be. They weren't, he admitted to himself. He had agreed to this and now he wanted it more than anything in the world, to be with Dean this way. He loved him, not as a son, not anymore, but as a lover, Mate. It wasn't that bad of an existence, just sex and great sex at that, too. They loved him, too, so it wasn't a loveless arrangement, it was chock full of the crap. They were still his boys, just in a different way. This was hurting them and it was hurting him just as much. They were just hurting each other this way and none of them were able to die from it. Immortally miserable, _great!_

_Fuck _that. _Not _going there. _No_t doing that, _not this any fucking more!_

In fact, his first action when he saw them would be to ask Dean to fuck him senseless for days on end then maybe look into that date thing, he'd feel less like a sex toy that way, and he didn't care if it made him less manly. Besides, he knew he wouldn't just be a sex toy; he'd be loved and cherished. There were worse existences really. He'd witnessed a few of them hunting in his youth. So what was he bitching about? Losing adopted sons and getting talented lovers, eternally link to a Incubus that he also loved? When he thought about it like that, he figured he could do worse.

So he got in his truck and drove to their cabin, parking and shutting it off, nervously jiggling his keys and working up the courage to approach the door. He got out and sighed, took a deep breath and walked to the door. His hand hovered over the door and finally managed a soft knock, taking another breath and gulped, hoping they'd forgive his hard-headedness.

Dean opened the door and stared in shock at the sight of Bobby there. His mouth worked but he couldn't find the words. His eyes were hurt and scared. Bobby hated seeing him like this; there were still tear tracks on his cheeks. Bobby hated that even more.

"Hi, I…can we talk?" Bobby said and Dean let him in, eyes not leaving him the whole time.

"Um, yeah." Dean said and saw Sam sleeping.

"Fed, huh?" Bobby looked at Dean and smiled. Dean nodded.

"I exhausted him. Poor baby." Dean said, smiling fondly at his lover. Bobby suddenly wished Dean would look at him that way. He once had, until Bobby fucked it up by panicking. Then he'd lost the right to that look. "What do you…what do you…I don't know how to talk about this." Dean shook his head and sighed. "Still love you, baby." He caught himself there, "I mean Bobby, sorry."

"Baby is okay, kinda like it." Bobby admitted. "Look, I'm not good at this stuff. So I guess I should just say it. I love you, too. I want to be with you, feed you, like you do with Sam. I want this; I was just too stubborn of an ass to admit it. I agreed to this, I wanted this, and once you did it, I freaked and I'm sorry for that. Can we just…start over? Like when I first woke this way, please? I don't want to feel this way anymore, _I don't want to be without you._ I just want you to live with me and be mine, or rather, I'd be yours, wouldn't I? That's okay, too. Um, _please?_" He edged closer to Dean now, kissing him gently, hands on his face.

Dean pulled him close, too. Eyes worried. "What if you change your mind?"

"Not going to, not happening again. This is _us_ now. If you still want me." Bobby said and waited, maybe it _was _too late, he thought.

"Of course I still want you, Bobby, I never stopped, I love you. We both do." Dean chuckled, hands working on Bobby's clothes now, Sam up now, helping him. "I _am_ a little hungry again."

"I was kind of hoping you were _very_ hungry, actually." Bobby teased, "Could handle that fucking me for days thing, a date here and there would be nice, _not _a sex doll you know."

"I know, you could never be a casual thing, baby, want you forever, too." Dean said and smiled as Sam kissed Bobby softly, too. "Me, too." Sam said, "Love you, Bobby."

"Love you guys, too." Bobby said and lay back on the bed now, looking sexy as sin, "Now remember, days of sex, _not_ hours." Dean approached him and smiled, so hard already. His power calling to Bobby now, stealing most of his thought, leaving the ability to speak and think but not very much.

"Days, I can do days." Dean said in a sultry voice and sucked his dick, making Bobby arch into him, moaning for more and unable to cum apparently. It seemed for Dean to feed, it had to be them sucking Dean and Dean fucking them for that to happen, and only for feeding apparently. Bobby wasn't arguing at this point.

In fact he was _more_ than ready for Dean to get this show on the road.

"Fuck me, you damn idjit!" Bobby groaned and Dean moaned and thrust in. Bobby sighed happily and then Dean started, taking his pleasure higher and driving all but the most basic thoughts away. They fucked for hours and Dean fed as they came shouting and moaning, Bobby's desire still building with the power and cumming so hard his back bowed and arched and his head shot back, with his eyes rolling back in his head and lights exploding behind his eyelids like fireworks on the fourth of July. Dean fed and fed then gave him energy back now. They collapsed on the bed and Bobby passed out from it.

So Dean packed up their stuff and took the Impala, laying Bobby in the backseat, and Sam drove the truck, as they headed back to Bobby's, where they moved their things into Bobby's room, making it their shared room now, knowing Bobby would like the idea when he came to. They cuddled up to him and when he woke up, Dean had his suck him and fed some more, then fucked him and Sam, feeding some more, magically healing them when it got too rough and then doing it some more. Resting and repeating it, resolving do more romantic things with them later on. In the meantime, He let them rest up and fucked them again, feeding almost constantly for three days straight and making sure they weren't sore at all; magically healing them every time they got that way.

On the fourth day, Bobby woke up and smiled, cuddled between Dean and Sam and just let them hold him, happy he finally wised up before he lost his chance at this. Eternally theirs, Eternally loved by them, especially Dean. Being fucked through Eternity was a pretty good fate, in his _not_ so modest opinion.

At least that was his thought before Dean fucked him again and took all thought away, not even leaving him the ability to speak or think this time, and they got lost in lust and pleasure again.

Later that night, they all definitely agreed Hunting was out for them, this Incubus thing was a secret thing. He may have to retire from the Hunters Information thing, too. It was too risky for all of them, too many ways Hunters could find out about them.

Yes, maybe that would be best.

Xxxxxxxxx

Years later, all three beings, still lived at Bobby's, happy and content in their magical life there.

Bobby retired after rejoining their bed, so that was no longer a safety risk. The other Hunters let them be, they had quit and had a normal life, Hunters respected that and let them be.

They were safe now and happy.

They had Eternity to be together now.

Just the way they liked it.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Two hundred years later, the three still lived there. Hardly ever leaving the place.

No one bothered the strange trio and that was good.

Everyone, all the Hunters and others, were gone now but they still had each other.

Dean pulled his lovers to him and kissed them. Fucking them often and they never stopped to think they _should_ stop.

And he often thought back to a little room, a sexy girl demon, and a bite, and love entering his life through a kicked in door. He knew he should regret it but he couldn't bring himself to, neither could the others.

Eternity was theirs.

And it all began with a demon…and a bite.

And love, true love, staring out of hazel eyes.

Letting him love him forever. Brown eyes as well.

Both letting him love them forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
